When in Doubt be Stupid
by CyanIllusions
Summary: Meg and Cyan enter the Avatar world to rescue his cousin, Sarah. Enter the insanity! Follow the Terrible Trio, Aang Gang, and Zuko and Iroh as they contemplate life, eat muffins, and throw pies. Humor with a plot.
1. Adding to Insanity

**(Yes. This is the not-so-long awaited 'Enter the Avatar World' fic. Phear it and my awesome power of stupidity.**

**BEFORE YOU ASK------ The three OC characters are Cordilya Briant(known as Roano Megari, or Meg, to her friends), Scott Summers(not the dude from X-Men, also called Cyan), and Sarah Summers(also known as Bob, but usually called Sara).**

**Yes, this is actually me, my wanna-be boyfriend(he wishes), and his cousin. Those are our real names. If you want to learn about us uber-fast without just reading, I'm putting some the bios' of the three on my profile soon.**

**I own nothing except…. Nothing. Unless I say so. YEAH.)**

It was times like this that Scott Summers had to question the mentality of his best friend. Of course, he did that a lot. Cordilya Briant, also known as Cody or Meg, had to be one of the most random, loud, yet insanely moody people he had ever met. She often came up with dumb reasons to do even dumber stuff, and swore often in front of teachers. Teachers, by God! She asked them what sort of porn they watched. WHO ASKS THEIR TEACHERS ABOUT PORN?

As it was, Meg was doing something a bit milder, yet still very inhumane by his standards.

She was calling his cell phone.

At two.

In the morning.

" Wakey wakey, Cyan-puu," her cheerful voice chirped after he had flipped open his(unbearably loud) phone and muttered a groggy, " Eggo?" which she has assumed meant, " Hello?"

Scott, in all his witty half asleep-ed-ness, had something to say to that.

" Gurdlejeans..morningbacon…Mufudleshrelk."

" Errr…. Cyan, I know that your tiny primitive man-brain is… tiny and primitive, but could you speak English please? I don't understand Stupid."

Cyan waved his hand, as if shooing something off. Like he actually expected her to see it over the phone and hang up and leave him to his sleepy time. Loser.

" I was _asleep_, Cody-chan," he slurred, resorting to her most hated nickname to show his displeasure.

" Uh-huh. Yeah. I know. I'm right outside your window, throwing rocks at it, and you're being gay by not waking up." Her voice was joking, yet it had a slight warning tone.

" But _Meeeeeeg_," Scott whined, pulling a pillow over his head as he registered the sound of something hard hitting his window. " I like my bed.. It's like sleeping on a _cloooouuuud._."

Her tone was demanding.

" Wake up, Cyan. I found out how to get her back."

Oh, yes. Cyan was awake now. Wide awake. He sprung from her bed and raced towards the window, barely wasting time to open it before vaulting onto the shingles of the over-hang under his window. He slid down the gutter(a practiced move, perfected over time) and saw Meg watching him with an amused expression.

Cordilya Briant, also known as Roano Megari, Meg, Meggy, Meg-chan, Meggy-Bo-Beggy, Cody, Cordy, Cor, Cur, and the Suicide Queen, was dressed in her normal attire. A pair of baggy faded jeans and a dark blue hoodie. Her glasses reflected the light of a lamp-post near them, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the messy, tangled brown locks that fell to her shoulders all around her face, hiding it mostly from view.

After taking in her appearance in suddenly wide-awake detail, Scott Summers looked down at himself.

He still had his spiked choker on from the night before, his three ear-rings in, his toe-ring on, and his arm-band. He was also wearing his small pair of glasses, which sat on the bridge of his nose. What he didn't have, he realized, was a shirt. Or pants. No, had it not been for the SpongeBob boxers he had wearing, Cody would have been privileged the sight of his 'goodies,' or as said Cody liked to call them, 'man-boobies below the waist.'

Cyan blushed as Meg gave an appraising glanced, then nodded and said cheerfully, " I defiantly approve, Cyan-baka."

He shook his head angrily, then turned back to her.

" You said you could get her back? As in, you know where she is?"

Meg hesitated and put on a face that said, 'You won't like it and you won't believe me.'

She shuffled her feet, then said, " Listen, Cy… I know where she is, but you won't understand. See… you think logically, right?"

" …Aye."

" And I think, as you put it so eloquently, like a hopped-up drug monkey watching Alice in Wonderland. You see, my delicately stupid mind can process this scrap of knowledge and say, 'Hmm, possible, let's try it.' Yours would say, 'You, my friend, are insane and you woke me up at two for this? Go piss off and screw yourself so I can sleep.' That what yours would say."

Cyan nodded. It _did_ seem like something he would say when provoked. Then he returned his gaze to her.

" So? Where is Sarah?"

He crossed his arms and waited as she shifted under his eyes.

" She… well, she's in an alternate universe. The Avatar universe, actually."

Cyan blinked. Then blinked. Then blinked some more. After he had blinked about ten times, he burst out into laughter, which caused some very angry dogs to bark at the noise.

" She's (laugh) in your favorite (laugh) TV show? (laugh)"

Meg coughed to tell him to shut up, which he did.

" …Yeah. And I know how to get her back."

He looked so hopeful that Meg couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. It'd kill him if she was wrong. Then again, it'd kill him if she was right and they couldn't get there. She didn't even know if it was possible, but she did know that Sarah Summers was the person that meant the most of Cyan in the world.

He was stilled laughing, however.

" And how, exactly, do we go into a TV show? It's sort of impossible, you know."

Meg shrugged and said, " Improbable, but not impossible." Cyan blinked, then said, " Err… Once again. How do we get there?"

She paused to look at him, then pulled something out of her pocket. It was a smooth, black rock. She gave no explanation, told him nothing, but merely began to rub the smooth rock slowly in a circular motion.

He watched in awe as it began to vibrate and glow bright blue. How the hell go you get bright blue from jet black anyway? Well, that didn't matter at the moment, but he still stored the question in the already-full Ask Meg Later section of his brain.

As her hand began to shake with the violent vibrating of the stone, Meg dropped it, reached out, and grabbed his hand.

" Hold on," she muttered as the stone rose into the air. " What the hell is that thing?" he asked, his eyes wide behind his own glasses. She looked up into them(his eyes) and said, " Our ticket to your cousin."

It lifted over their heads, then…. Vanished.

Both teenagers felt the not-so-familiar sensation of being pulled off the ground by their throats, and Cyan coughed loudly as something crushed his adams apple. Meg was holding her own throat and wincing. Both of them had their eyes closed.

They both yelped in surprise as the crushing feeling was gone. The feeling of being lifted off the ground had disappeared as well, and at the moment they were standing on nothing.

Nothing but air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now might be a good time to tell you that Scott Summers screams like a girl. A small girl, perhaps around the age of three. Maybe she's just seen a snake or a spider. But that's not the point. The point is that he screams like a girl. Named Susan.

So now that you know this, you can picture exactly what Cyan sounded liked as he hurtled through the air, screaming and shrieking his lungs out. It sounded something like this..

" AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMIEFFEINGGOD SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Meg, meanwhile was laughing. Like a loon. A loony loon. A loony, loony loony-tunes loon.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMIGODTHISISSOFUN!"

And then they landed. On something soft and furry. Cyan was still screaming, Meg was still laughing, and above them someone was shouting, " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The two teenagers were clinging for dear life onto the tail of a giant flying bison. That's what was going on. Three people in the saddle above had felt the downwards jerk as more weight was added, then saw the two and started shouting something.

Meg roughly registered someone grabbed her wrists in their own calloused hands, then the feeling that she was being pulled up. Cyan was also receiving the same treatment with someone else. They were both hauled up into the saddle, and the bison groaned, unhappy for more passengers.

Meg, still laughing, opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue ones gazing down at her. " You alright?" the owners asked calmly, and she pulled back, seeing someone she knew all to well.

She blinked for a second, then tackled a startled Water Tribe warrior and shrieked, " OMIGOSH YOU REALLY ARE A TOTALLY BISHY SOKKA I LURVE YOU!"

Cyan blinked up at his own rescuer(Katara), then looked over at Meg, who was nuzzling the neck of a stricken Sokka. Then, he thought for a moment and concluded something.

" OI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND, GIT!"

Sokka yelped as Cyan tackled him and pushed him away from Meg, who looked rather smug. Well, she had just nuzzled the neck of one of the bishy-ish bishies in the whole of bishy-dom. You'd have been smug to. Even you guys. I mean, come on. Sokka is hot enough to make dudes gay. You men know you like him. HELLS, YEAH.

Katara blinked over at them, her hair-loopy thingies fluttering in the wind. She looked at Sokka, who had jumped away from Cyan and Meg, one of which was glaring at him, the other still looking very pleased. She paused, then said, " Errr… Why were you falling from the sky? You guys aren't Fire Nation, are you?" She had a panicked look in her eye.

" Hell no!" Meg said before Cyan could say anything. " We're Earth Kingdom, dudes."

Cyan blinked over at her. He had no idea what was going on. Unlike Meg, he didn't fawn over Avatar: The Last AirBender. In fact, he didn't even watch it. He didn't know who, or what these people were. He had calmed down enough, and had stopped glaring at Sokka, who was watching him with a puzzled expression.

Cyan took a deep breath, Another breath. Another. Breath, Cyan, breath. Don't want another panic attack or nose bleed.

He looked over at Meg with a blank look on his face.

" …..My life is about to get really weird, isn't it?"

**(Yes, it's a crappy start. Now you know why I don't like to explain things, just get right in on the action. It'll get better, I swear.**

**Expect something like this in the next few chapters..**

" **OMIGOD I'M DIEING!"**

" **Holy hell! RUN!"**

" **Hello, big brother."**

" **Zuko is a big stupid loser. End of story."**

" **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**

" **I do believe that she has a sword in her gut."**

" **Hold on, Sarah!"**

" **I… can't… do this!"**

…

**Oh yes.**

**Expect stupidity.**

**Tune in later, lol.**

**-MEGGEH-CHAN.)**


	2. Marshmallows, hippysongs, and lions

**(Due to the fact that Meg is so sick she can't go five minutes without running to the toilet to barf, she has asked me, Cyan, to tell you that she might not update stuff for a while. She has a really bad stomach virus at the moment and feels really crappy, so humor her and allow her stomach to settle a bit.**

**She asked me to update for you. Here, we are introduced to Sarah Summers and her little friend. Actually, this chapter is more centered around those two, and we hope to clear up any confusion around that subject.**

**Meg and I own nothing.)**

" How do we get back, anyway?"

Meg tensed as Cyan asked the question. To tell the truth, she didn't know how the hell they were supposed to get back to their world, but she couldn't tell him that. So she merely scratched her head and shrugged.

" Tell you later," she replied, laughing nervously.

Toph turned her head to face her with her sightless eyes, but said nothing. That didn't mean she didn't hear the hint of anxiousness in the voice of the strange girl, though.

Cyan shrugged and instead asked, " How did we get here, anyway?"

Now, THAT was a funny story. Meg laughed brightly and explained, " The stone brought us here when I rubbed it. I actually got it from that pawn shop at the end of Griffith Road. The man at the counter said that it would take me wherever I wanted to go, and you know me and that supernatural mumbo-jumbo. I couldn't help but buy it, but I didn't actually expect it to work."

Cyan's jaw dropped. " So… you weren't sure if it would take us here or not? YOU GUESSED?"

Meg nodded cheerfully. " Yep."

Katara, Sokka, and Aang all watched this with puzzled expression before looking at each other. They were all thinking the same thing: _These guys are insane._

Meg and Cyan quieted down and looked over at the trio, who were in turn looking at them. Meg blinked, then laughed nervously over the fire.

Things had been a bit awkward between the six of them since the Dumb Duo(Meg and Cyan) had explained how they had gotten here, and why exactly Cyan was only clothed in boxers. Thankfully, Katara had the sense to loan him some of Sokka's clothes until they had stopped at a town.

Currently they were on the ground in a circle around a campfire that Cyan had offered to help Sokka make. The Aang Gang were still a bit suspicious on the two, but they had calmed a bit after Meg told their story.

Speaking of, Meg turned to Toph and said, " I think you'd like Sarah, Cyan's cousin. She's a lot like you. Tough and such. Maybe a bit on the aggravating side."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Far away, Sarah Summers sneezed. She placed a hand over her nose and glared at the ground. Well, actually, more at the paws of the creature she was riding.

_Someone is talking about you,_ he said calmly, glancing up at her with his two-toned eyes. She sneezed once more from her spot on his back, and her own gray eyes narrowed.

" No duh, Sherlock," she growled out loud, to angry at him to deepen their mental connection. At the moment, she wanted no where near his mind or thoughts.

The Sabre-Toothed Moose Lion merely shrugged, a move which almost tossed her off his back as he galloped through the forest. She yelped and gripped his shaggy fur to keep from slipping, and once she was settled she glared daggers at the top of his head.

_Still angry, are we?_ He asked her, his voice in her head sounding amused.

" Shut up," she growled, clinging tighter to him as the wind whipped about her hair. " I'm still pissed at you for leaving me back there. God only knows how I would have survived if there had been more and three bandits. You know I'm crap at AirBending."

_If I had any doubt in you, little one, I would have stepped in in a moments notice_, he stated calmly as they sped up.

" Yeah, well, next time, make sure I actually have my glider before running off. Little wuss. Can't even help me fight. What good are you, anyway, except for hauling me and my stuff around?"

_You wait, Sarah. Next time we meet a foe, I shall prove to you my worth._

She only sniffed loudly and turned her head against the wind.

The Lion noticed this and sighed mentally. She could be so stubborn at times.. But that didn't matter. As far as either of them knew, Sarah was the last of the AirBenders. And she wasn't even from around here, either. She had explained to him once about a year ago that she had come from somewhere else, another world, he thought, and had discovered her AirBending on complete accident. She claimed that she hadn't been able to do it before, and even now, three years after he had found her, she could only create small balls of air, a mini-tornado, and could only fly on her glider(which she stole, by the way) when the wind shifted in **exactly the right way.**

_Prodigy my ass_, he thought coldly as he galloped across the forest path.

They were a strange pair, as many people often said when the two passed through towns together, but despite this they were practically joined at the hip. She had been there when he was barely a week old cub, starved because his mother had passed shortly after his birth.

The two had a strange mental connection, meaning that they could talk through their minds. The souls of the two had intertwined, and he was as much of a human to her as any. He was even far more intelligent then her species. After all, man seemed to doubt the mental capacity of animals. So far they had only acknowledged the Dragon as a intellectual creature. Pish. The Lion could out-think a Dragon any day.

She had named him Gato, for reasons he wasn't sure, but she mostly called him Lion, or Hey You. The two might have shared a mind and a soul, but she was still rude as hell. He loved her, though, so it didn't really matter.

He was stolen from his musing, however, by a loud yawn, and, prodding his connection with her, discovered that she was actually quite tired but refused to tell him. Gato sighed and slowed to a stop, immediately receiving a loud, " What do you think you're doing, exactly?"

Gato glanced up at Sarah, who was glaring at him. As usual, he didn't have his antlers to hide the glare. He hated it when she filed them down to mere stubs. How could he maul any one with stubs, anyway? Oh, well. At least he still had his claws and his fangs.

_You're tired, little one. Rest. We'll continue tomorrow._

As he said this, he gently bent down and shrugged her out of the slight hole between his shoulder-blades and off of his back. She landed with a soft thump and tried to glare at him some more, but only sighed when she looked into his calm eyes, which were two different shades of brown each.

" I'm sorry, Gato. I just.. I've been thinking about my cousin, Scott, a lot lately. I can't help but feel something's going to happen to him, and to us. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. You… You're part of me. I think I'd go insane without your shoulder to lean on."

He leaned in a nuzzled her with his nose, careful not to slice her shoulder open with his twin foot-long fangs.

_Are we one again, my friend? _he asked softly.

She smiled as she felt his kind, caring emotions brush against their link.

_Aye. We are one_, she answered, hugging his neck. He purred softly and licked her shoulder with his tongue.

_Come on, then, little Sarah. We have to make camp._

(Enter all the details of how exactly they pitch a tent, lit a fire, and roasted some food up. I'm just to darn lazy to type it all up.)

_I'll take first watch_, Gato offered as Sarah leaned into his towering figure, feeling quite warn between his shaggy fur and the fire in front of them. She merely nodded.

She hesitated, then said, _My cousin Scott and I used to do this all the time. Go camping, I mean. With his father. Just the three of us, since my father walked out on me and mom when I was a kid. We'd sit out near a fire, look up at the stars, tell ghost stories, roast some marshmallows and sing really gay hippy songs for the fun of it._

_Hmm… Sounds like fun_, he commented as she relaxed a bit more.

_Oh, it was. I remember that Scott used to scare the crap out me with his creepy ghost stories. I'd wake up at night and I could have sworn I'd hear someone laughing evilly, just like he said I would. I later found out that it was just him outside my tent, laughing just to scare me, but I loved him so I wasn't that mad._

_You miss him, don't you?_

_Of course I do, Gato! He was my cousin, and practically my brother. I've never been loser to anyone in my entire life, save you. I wonder what he's doing right now.._

_I'm sure he's fine. One question, though, Sarah?_

She nodded against his fur, already half-asleep.

_What are marshmallows? _

…_.Goodnight, Gato._

And with that, Sarah Summers fell asleep against the insanely furry Sabre-Toothed Moose Lion, her mind not on marshmallows or hippy songs, but instead on the face of a boy around her age with the same misty-gray eyes..

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cyan sneezed violently as he curled up close to the fire, his light gray eyes blinked once, then returned to their closed position as he heard Meg shift in her sleep not far off.

His groggy mind was miles away, already in a dream where he would find his dearest little cousin.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Azula glared at the ground as she, Mai, and Ty Lee walked through the forest. They were hot on the trail of the Avatar, but her escort had proved themselves to be to slow for her liking, so she and her team of girls had opted instead for Rhinos.

As it was, said Rhinos were to pooped out from their constant running to do more then drowsily hobble after them, so the three girls were forced to walk on foot.

Not that Ty Lee was complaining. No, the acrobat insisted that this would keep them healthy and happy, and that their auras would be bright pink in no time, just like hers. At the moment, she was turning cartwheels and laughing as Mai grunted about how boring this ceaseless walking was becoming.

Silently Azula agreed, but she wouldn't say it. She was the fearless leader who tired of nothing, and nothing could slow her down. If she didn't maintain the illusion that she was by far the strongest, then she might have to deal with a mutiny.

After all, Mai and Ty Lee might be her 'friends,' but she couldn't trust them as far as she could throw them. Or, just for good measure, as far as she could throw their Rhinos.

Azula, Princess Azula, current heir to the throne, trusted no one but her self.

And even then, she had to walk on a fine line.

But at the moment that didn't matter. Because right now, there was the soft orange glow of a camp fire ahead of them. It might be the Avatar, it might not. Either way she'd destroy whoever it was, just to vent her anger on someone. First she needed an excuse to be angry.

Oh, right. If it wasn't the Avatar, she could be mad because she was mistaken. There. Perfect reason.

Either way, she told herself calmly as she whispered for Ty Lee to shut up and walk quietly as they sneaked towards the light, nothing would keep her from her prize.

Nothing.

Not even her 'friends.'

**(In case you guys were wondering, yes. Meg did base the relationship of Sarah and Gato off of the concept of Dragons and Riders from the book Eragon. She does, in no way, claim this method of communication to herself, and she knows that she's a stinky rip-off for doing it anyway.**

**And she laughs at the people who might possibly flame her for this.**

**Then, after she laughs she will throw up because her stomach hurts.**

**Also, at the moment it's night-time. Which is why they have camp-fires.**

**R'n'R.**

**--Meg and Cyan.)**


End file.
